the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Britain
Space Britain refers to the Crew of Camelot and the population under King Arthur during his quest to settle a new world away from the planet Earth. They left Britannia aboard the spacecraft named Camelot to colonise a new world and explore the Milky Way Galaxy. They were joined by other beings of other species, such as Andy from Venus and Admiral Ltexi from Jupiter. Government The Royal Family The rulers of Space Britain stem from the royal family. King Arthur is the ruler with his son, Prince Mordred, set to inherit. Arthur's son by Queen Guinevere inherited Britannia on Earth and not 'Space Britain'Pan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. There are extended members of the royal family, in terms of siblingsPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. King Arthur | Queen Guinevere | Prince Mordred | Princess Guinevak Government Leaders Under King Arthur himself are several other kings who each rule their own smaller kingdoms within the larger kingdom of Space Britain (originally Britannia). Lesser titles also exist, such as dukes for duchies. King Óenegus | King Urien | King Lot | King Caradoc | King Mark | Queen Iseult | Queen Morgause Military Knights of the Round Table Main article: Knights of the Round Table The Knights of the Round Table serve as guardians of both the royal family and of the realm itself. They will take on many great challenges and quests and endeavour to do good works both in the name of honour and of God, if they are ChristianPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sir Kay | Sir Bedivere | Sir Lancelot | Sir Galahad | Sir The Black Knight | Sir The Faerie Knight | Sir Knight of the Red Rose | Sir Caelia | Sir Tristram | Sir Gawain | Sir Robin | Sir Greene Knight | Isolde of the White Hands | Sir Palamedes | The Red Cross Knight | Sir Britthomas | Sir Scottius | Sir Alistair | Sir Bors | Sir Aggravain | Sir Calogrevance | Sir Sagramore | Sir Percival | Sir Menw | Sir Lanval | Sir Balan | Sir Knight of the Two Swords | Sir Knight of the Castle of Maidens | Sir Flannedrius | Sir Marhaus Soldiers As well as army troops Space Britain also has sailors who have had to learn space flight not only for Camelot but also for the spaceboatsPan Post 60, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. When in battle they are normally infantry, marching to battle on footPan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Civilians As well as knights, Space Camelot consists of civilians made up mostly of English, Scottish, Welsh and Irish people from 500AD. Some civilians aid Arthur in his quests, such as his half-sister Morganna le Fay and the wizard Merlin the YoungerPan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Most of these people are concerned with the act of colonisation itself; setting up homes, farms, etc. A group, organised by King Mark and Queen Iseult, is specifically tasked with organising this effortPan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Morganna le Fay | Merlin the Younger | Anglitora | The Lady | The Lady's Handmaids Expatriates Some people of Space Britain are expatriates, having left their own civilisations to join King Arthur's. Andy | Gamma Pans | Newrias | Sebile References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:List Category:Characters Category:Space-faring Characters